Tushan
The home of the Tushan Fox Spirit clan. It is also known as the legendary "Cupid's Realm". Translated literally it means "Painted Mountain". It is home to the giant Bitter Love Tree, capable of allowing Spirits and humans to make vows of love that will persist through reincarnation. The Tushan Fox Spirits are protectors and caretakers of the tree and control access to who may make a vow beneath it. The city of Tushan has been built in a circle around the Tree. Tushan is home to a luxurious resort, which can be quite expensive to stay at. There are many servants who tend to every need and ensure the comfort of visitors. Tushan is surrounded by a large stone wall that overlooks the lake that runs up to the edge of the outside of Tushan. Over 500 years ago Tushan Honghong was the leader of Tushan, however, it is currently managed by her successor Tushan Yaya - who leaves the everyday affairs to her sister and second in command Tushan Rongrong. Tushan's business revolves around the resort and their Matchmaking service available for human and Spirit couples who wish to make a Pledge of Love. Those who make a vow beneath the tree will have their names written in the Tushan Matchmaker's books so that when the human is reincarnated the Tushan's Matchmaker's can help guide them back to their loved one and help them recover their lost memories. While Tushan cannot guarantee that every love story will be a success, as it depends on the agency of the two who make the vow and their own efforts to again fall in love, they do everything in their power to help them get back together. The Tushan Pledge of Love is the only known reliable method of reincarnation for humans. The city-state of Tushan is also the leader of the Spirit Union and a major player in the Yi Qi Dao Spirit Union Alliance and their influence is very considerable in the major world. A single letter from Tushan's Queen can quickly condemn or save a person. Tushan charges an entry fee to all visitors who wish to pass through based on each individual's strength to guarantee safe passage and it can be said to be somewhat exploitative. Setting even a single foot across the boundary of Tushan without permission will notify the Head of Tushan. Defense The city of Tushan has many considerable defenses developed over the years; however, the most formidable is its leader and Queen. In earlier times, Tushan Honghong defended the city and clan from any attack with her brute strength, now Tushan Yaya defends it with her powerful ice magic and spirit power. Tushan Rongrong also assists her sisters when needed. In addition to its leaders, a stone wall surrounds Tushan adding to its beauty, but also serving as a functional defense. The Silver Moon Guard also patrols the city keeping its citizens safe and defending its entrances when needed. Each member of the Silver Moon Guard has at least 300 years of magic studying experience and is very formidable. A number of powerful individuals who await their lover's reincarnation and owe favors to the Tushan also at times come to Tushan's defense, hoping to earn a favor defending the city and protecting the Bitter Love Tree at its center where they live. Tushan is also protected by a spirit array which prevents anyone from entering or leaving without permission of the Tushan Queen. Features Matchmakers The oldest and traditionally respectable profession for Tushan residents is that of a Matchmaker. Each Matchmaker has a sacred book that contains key information that helps them in their matchmaking assignments. The books are said to be made from the Bitter Love Tree. Through these books they obtain information about each couple they are to work with in helping them restore their lost love. Their work is made even more complicated by opposition from the Shadow Foxes. The #1 Matchmaker duo at the moment is Tushan Susu and Bai Yeuchu who have managed to save and bring together many different couples while also foiling the work of the Shadow Foxes. Category:Locations Category:Glossary